


A Good Soldier

by Kikochan434



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikochan434/pseuds/Kikochan434
Summary: What happens when The Winter Soldier meets The Red Hood....ish.





	1. Winter is coming, but so am I.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a purely self-indulgent crossover fic.

"What?"

There was absolutely no way he heard that right. Sure, the world had changed a bit since the last time he was this clear-headed, but it hadn't changed that much. People that went around murdering other people and then propositioning strangers were definitely not considered normal...right?

"You. Me. A bed. Or a floor. Or a fucking wall." A guttural groan slipped between the young man's teeth as he bit down on his bottom lip. "Or I could just suck you off right here. Let you duck my face and come all over it." His eyes almost seemed to glow in the streetlight and his expression was more predator than prey as he licked at where one of the corpses behind him had split his lip. The two stood toe to toe as he leaned in, whispering darkly, "I can be good, you know. I can be SO good for you. Come on, soldier, what'd'ya say?"

The young man grunted as his back hit the wall of the alley, winding him a little. For a moment, the two just stared at each other.

"Don't ever call me that again. That's not who I am." Grey-blue eyes narrowed as the other began to chuckle. 

"Yeah, alright. Just do me a favor, willya?" The laughter cut out just as suddenly as it had started and acid green eyes pinned him in place.

"Choke me harder."

The two had barely made it into the shadows before the younger man pushed him against the same wall and dropped to his knees as he flicked open the older man's jeans with practiced ease.

"What's - mmm - what's your name, kid?" He certainly wasn't wasting any time. The instant his pants were down far enough, the kid in front of him had taken him down in one go. He pulled off and swallowed briefly, licking his lips as their eyes met.

"You can call me Jay." Jay wrapped his lips back around his cock and led the man's hand to the back of his head. He knew that his intentions had been understood because the hand tightened in his curls as the man gave a tentative thrust.

"Bucky," the man breathed out. "Grab your ankles, Jay." The command took a second to sink in, but the moment Jay complied, things really picked up.

It only took a few minutes, but when Bucky finally painted his swollen lips with cum, Jay's throat was on fire and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He could feel the bruises on his ankles from his own fingers and goddamn if that wasn't hot as fuck.

"Tell me what you want, Jay," Bucky murmured as his finger smeared the mess he had left on Jay's bottom lip, pressing just a bit into where it had been split when he didn't receive an immediate response. The resulting hiss of pain had him biting his own lip to hold back a groan. This kid was going to kill him.

"Fuck," Jay moaned," Fuck me." He paused and flicked his tongue at Bucky's thumb. "Please." His voice was wrecked. If he was lucky it would only take a few hours to heal and Talia would be none the wiser by the time he returned. Maybe he should- his thoughts scattered as Bucky cocked his head to one side and hummed thoughtfully. 

"I will." Soft leather traced gently over Jay's jawline to rest beneath his chin. His eyes closed briefly before fluttering open. Bucky tilted the kid's chin up and kept applying pressure until he got the hint and Rose to his feet. "But not yet."

In one swift move, Bucky had Jay pinned in an exact imitation of their earlier position with his left hand around the boy's throat. Jay panted as his fingers caught at Bucky's sleeve. Bucky reached for the buckle on Jay's belt, noting the daggers sheathed on the outside of his thighs before his gaze snapped back to Jay's. His eyes were glazed and cheeks flushed, but whether that was from oxygen deprivation or arousal was anyone's guess.

"Gonna be good for me, right, Jay?" Jay's eyes closed as the words were murmured into the skin of his cheek and a gloved hand dipped into the front of his pants. For a brief second, Jay lost all ability to think, the feel of one hand stroking gently and the other slowly cutting off his air supply had him light-headed. A sharp nip to his jaw brought his brain back online in time to hear Bucky asking him again for an answer. He hissed out a 'yes' in response and Bucky smirked.

It would be embarrassing if it hadn't been the best orgasm of Jay's life. As it was, it only took half a dozen pumps in Bucky's tight grip before he was coming all over the leather of his gloves. The hand on his throat left only to find purchase in his dark hair. Bucky stared at him, assessing him, wondering just how far the kid would go. He as taking deep breaths, slowly, as if he was used to being choked out by supersoldiers with cybernetic arms on a regular basis.

"Open," he commanded. Jay cracked heavy-lidded eyes and dropped his jaw, arms hanging loosely by his sides. The sight of those perfect lips around the worn black leather of his favorite pair of gloves had Bucky twitching in his pants. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

By the time he finally did get around to fucking Jay, the sun was peeking through the curtains and he had spent hours bringing him to the edge over and over again. He had traced every line of the boy's body with fingers and tongue and teeth, had scratches on his shoulders from the time he had spent worshiping his cock, and bruised on his wrist from where he had rolled Jay up, knees against his chest, and opened him up with his tongue. Jay's thighs were trembling but the time Bucky pulled him into his lap, graining at the heat of him. Jay moaned wordlessly as he was filled inch by slow inch, panting by the time he was fully seated.

"Perfect, so perfect, Jay. You're so fucking good for me." Bucky's gentle murmurs reached his ears, but the words didn't quite register. Jay couldn't seem to get past how fucking full he was to focus on anything else. He must have said something, started babbling maybe, because there was a chuckle of amusement in his ear and the grip on his hips tightened. "Hold on tight, babe." A soft cry was thrust out of him as Bucky pulled out just a little before driving back up into him. Jay thought absently that if he had to die again, this would be his top choice.


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Steve.

“No.”

“Bucky-”

“No, Steve.” Once upon a time, all Steve Rogers would have had to do was flash those baby blues in his direction and Bucky would have done damn near anything he asked. That had been decades ago, way before...well, Before. Bucky tried not to think about what existed between Before and Now. He turned his back to Steve, decked out in full Captain America regalia, and moved to unload his groceries. Jay, or Jason as he’d finally admitted to Bucky, had just left and the man, teenager?, tended to eat as if he had a black hole where his stomach would be.

“Buck.” Something in Steve’s voice was off. The realization that it sounded like maybe Steve didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to ask what he was asking, had Bucky turning to face his friend. He watched as the blond’s hands twitched as if to say that he would be shoving his hands in his pockets if he had any.

“It’s Hydra, isn’t it?” Silence. “Steve-”

“Buck, look.” Bucky quieted. “I don’t want to ask you to do this. You know I don’t. The absolute last thing I want to do is let those zealots anywhere near you. I don’t...I can’t lose you again.” Steve’s jaw clenched. “But I can’t do this without you.”

“I need a couple of days,” the former assassin compromised.

“Buck-”

“No, Steve. I need a couple of days.” He hesitated. “There’s someone…” Fuck. Jason. Jason was NOT going to be happy. Steve looked stricken at Bucky’s half explanation.

“I am so sorry, Bucky. If I had known you had a girl-”

“I don’t - he’s not - I mean…” How exactly did he explain to Steve that Jason was just some kid he’d met in a dark alley a few months back that liked to drop in from time to time and have really hot, kinky sex with and may be developing a slight crush on? Steve blinked and shook his head almost as if he had heard Bucky’s thoughts.

“He?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I…” Bucky took a deep breath. “His name is Jason.” 

“Does he know who you are?” The question was tentative and Bucky knew it wasn’t supposed to sound like ‘Does he know about the people you’ve killed? The crime’ you’ve committed? Does he know you were Hydra’s pet monster?’ But it does anyway and he clenched his fists.

“No,” he said shortly. “I don’t think so, anyway. He’s never said or done anything to indicate otherwise.” To be fair, most of their communication was Jason pushing Bucky’s buttons until he fucks him into the mattress (or the couch or the counter or the floor or the wall or the table or the tile in the shower) and Bucky telling him how goddamn perfect (“God, you’re so good for me, Jay”) he was.

Still. It was going to hurt to leave all of it behind.

“I’m so sorry, Buck.” Steve’s apology was genuine, but didn’t help ease the ache that had settled in Bucky’s chest.

“I know.”

Bucky got three days to set things in order before he had to report to SHIELD headquarters. Jason didn’t show. He had considered leaving a note, but decided that it was not worth the risk. Anyone could intercept it. Besides, it wasn’t like he could have asked Jason to wait for him. It wouldn’t have been fair to the kid and Bucky didn’t know if he would ever even be back. So he cleared the place out and prayed that Jason wouldn’t hate him too much for it if they ever did meet again.


	3. What even...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

By the time Jason set foot in the base at Nanda Parbat, his mood had turned positively foul. He had spent the last several months hunting what might as well have been a fucking ghost, gone to Bucky’s only to find that he had disappeared without a trace, and lost contact with Talia halfway through the return trip. So when he stepped through the gates and into the courtyard to see none other than Captain fucking America, he could hardly be blamed for promptly losing his shit.

“What. The. Fuck. WHAT. THE ABSOLUTE. FUCK is going on here?!” He was done, so fucking done.

“Kid,” the good Captain started calmly, “do you know where you are?” Jason rolled his eyes.

“No, I totally just stumbled upon the headquarters for the largest assassin’s guild in the world on accident. Of course I know where the fuck I am!” The supersoldier clenched his fists. Oh, goody! Maybe Jason could cross ‘pissing off a national icon’ off his bucket list!

“What are you doing here, kid?”

“The fuck kind of question is that?! I LIVE HERE! Third window from the right, second floor.”

“Kid-” 

“Jason?” Jason blinked, his brain trying to comprehend exactly what was going on. His laughter, when it came, had a hysterical edge to it.

“You have got to be fucking shitting me.” Tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks from how hard he was laughing. “Oh, fuck me,” he groaned. “No. No, no. Fuck you.” He pointed directly at Bucky and Steve in turn. “Fuck you, and you, and whatever bullshit you have going on right now because I am done. I am so fucking done. I am going to my room. I am going to sleep, and maybe, if I’m really fucking lucky, I won’t wake up.” Jason’s cheerfulness was a little concerning but Bucky held Steve back as he pushed past them and into the building behind them.

“Jason,” he started as they followed him, “ where are you going?” He seemed perfectly content to ignore the SHIELD agents lining the hallways despite most of them having a gun or weapon of some sort pointed in his direction.

“My room,” he replied as they ascended the spiral staircase. “Because all of this? The bullshit with you, and Talia, and that fucking Nightwing clone? Yeah, no. None of it is real and I’m going the fuck to sleep because I have had exactly four-”

“Jason-”

“-hours of sleep in three days and - “

“I wouldn’t-”

“-I-” Jason froze at the sight of an agent rifling through his belongings.

“Jason.” The agent didn’t even have time to reach for his gun before Jason caught him by the throat and kicked him through the window.

“Jason!” Bucky barked. Jason whirled around to face him, eyes a bright glowing green.

“Oh, no. No! YOU do not get to use that fucking voice with me right now. You LEFT. You fucking left! No note, no message, no nothing. And then, THEN, you show up at my fucking house with Captain goddamn America and no less than fifty, well forty-nine, agents for a fucking shadow organization and expect me to WHAT? Be happy to see you? I don’t fucking think so!”

“Son, you need to calm down.” Bucky watched in abject horror as Jason’s attention slid slowly over to Steve, chin tilting upward in defiance.

“Or what?” Bucky tensed at the deadly calm that accompanied Jason’s words. “You gonna spank me? Bend me over your knee and make me call you ‘daddy’ while you tell me what a bad, bad boy I’ve been? Or you gonna smack me around a little before you fuck me? Hmm? I mean, you two do have a lot in common-” 

“Jason!” The fog in his brain receded at the bite in Bucky’s voice and he blinked. He had taken several involuntary steps towards the blond, but he wasn;t sure if the tension in the supersoldier’s body and the flush on his cheeks was from anger or arousal, but he almost wanted to find out.

“Jay.” Bucky watched as the toxic glow in the normally teal eyes slowly disappeared.

“Get the fuck out of my room. Both of you.” Bucky jerked as the door was slammed in their faces, but left Jason to work through his anger on his own.

The pair of supersoldiers made their way through the compound, tension growing with every step. This was not how Bucky had intended for Steve to meet Jason. Honestly, he doubted if he had ever even thought about letting the two of them meet. He and Jason didn’t exactly have a relationship and he wasn’t keen on trying to explain their arrangement to his best friend. If he were truthful, and he tried not to be when it came to certain things, he had wanted to keep Jason as far away from Steve as he possibly could. It was incredibly selfish, but Jason had no knowledge of his time spent as the Winter Soldier. Whatever was between them hadn’t been tainted by the darkness in his past and he had this desperate need to keep it that way.

“So,” Steve’s voice startled him from his thoughts. “That’s Jason.”

“Yeah.”

“The same Jason who-”

“Yup.” Steve froze in place. Bucky glanced at their surroundings, noting that they seemed to be in some sort of training arena, and fervently prayed that no one would be able to overhear them.

“Buck...if this is Jason’s home…” He spoke slowly as if he didn’t want to spook his best friend. 

“I know, Steve.” Bucky had known Jason was in some shit that he really didn’t need to get mixed up in the instant he had seen him take down four men with a brutal grace that had his pants tightening in response. A warm hand landed on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Buck.” Steve’s regret was genuine, Bucky knew, and it made it even more difficult to explain.

“It’s alright, Stevie. Honestly. Jason and I aren’t really like that, anyway. I mean…” Bucky fumbled for words at his friend’s baffled expression. A soft ‘whump’ from across the arena drew their attention from their conversation and the two looked up to see the man in question wiping his hands on his jeans before making his way towards them.

“What he means is that ye, we have very hot, very kinky sex, but we are NOT lovers. Fuckbuddies, maybe, but we aren’t exactly writing Valentine’s cards.” He smirked at Bucky’s glare, a semblance of satisfaction settling in his mind when Bucky didn’t deny the claims. Cap raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you want, Jay?” Bucky was in no mood to deal with Jason’s volatile nature on top of Steve’s mother-henning.

“Figured we should talk while I’m still too fucked up to really give a shit about all this.” He nodded slowly and turned to follow the young man.

“Buck.” Steve had a scowl on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s alright, Steve.” Bucky tried to give off the air that everything was fine and that he had the situation under control, but honestly, he never really knew when it came to Jason. Steve’s scowl only deepened.


End file.
